Eye of the Beholder
by Be Obscene
Summary: Renee convinces Bella to enter a beauty pageant to help her to become more confident in herself. The pageant brings them closer like nothing before. Bella/Renée. Warnings of strong sexual content, smut and language ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**So I return again with a brand new Bella/Renee. This time Renee is much different from the usual way I portray her. In this story I recast her from being seen like Sarah Clarke in the movies to the adult film star Ariella Ferrera. So you can expect the same kind of sexual content I've included in my other stories of this type. Warning to those that are easily offended. AU.**

"Ok now rise. That's it."

The class of 30 - 40 year olds were performing their yoga stance. Renee Swan had been going to yoga for the past year now as she wanted to make a change. She was fit for her age, maybe a little extra but still a stunning woman. She tried to lead a good life. She became part of a family thinking that would bring some kind of purpose. When she married real estate developer Charlie Swan some people thought _Gold-digger._ When people saw how she looked and dressed they would think of her as some mafia boss or drug lord's wife. It didn't help much when she told people that her parents were from Columbia even though she was born in America.

Charlie's mother was also very judgy and thought that they were having an affair before his previous wife had died but this wasn't the case. It seemed like the only woman in town that didn't judge her was her daughter Bella. She was introduced to her when she was 15 and now she was turning 18. Renee worried about her stepdaughter, she might have been too shy for her own good, a little bit of a nerd especially with those glasses she wore. She was a nice girl, maybe her mother sheltered her, she was told she could be worried about the world, kind of spiritual, likely why Bella was so confided in wearing the same cross necklace around her neck as she did.

"I'll see you all next week!"

Renee applied her towel to her neck. Her friend Brenda walked up to her and whispered, "That guy with the man - bun was totally checking out your ass!"

Renee was angry at how loud she was but couldn't help but laugh, "Shut up, gosh!"

"I'd be proud to have an ass like that."

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes.

Brenda looked at the bulletin board, normally there were ads for other community activities like salsa dancing and bake sales. "Hey, look." Brenda showed Renee a poster for a beauty pageant being held. The top five I town could advance to nationals and a chance at winning 25 thousand dollars.

Renee had talked with Bella about realizing herself, finding out what she was capable of. Bella didn't exactly feel highly of herself but that was going to change here.

* * *

Bella was sitting alone in her room, staring at her computer. She was feeling anxious, she had Facebook opened for a while now. She was going to message a boy she liked, Jacob Black but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

KNOCK KNOCK

She looked over her shoulder in panic. It was Renee, still sweating. "Mom? Just get back?"

Renee walked in, "Yes...is something wrong?" She looked over her worried face.

Bella bit her lip, she logged off before her mother could see. "No...it's...nothing," she looked down at the floor.

Renee smiled and unfolded the ad about the pageant, "What do you think?"

"You're a little too old for that don't you think?" She laughed a little.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, Bella. You would be perfect for this."

"Very funny, Mom. Ha. Ha," she sighed and turned away from her.

"Hey, I mean it," she said softly. She sat on the edge of the bed in order to face her, "Come on what is it. You know you can talk to me."

Bella sighed again, "There's this party tonight and..."

"Well that's good. Go. You don't need permission."

"There's this guy..."

"A boy?" Renee's face lit up.

Bella tried not to laugh, "I don't know what to do..."

"Just go up and talk to him. You'll do fine."

"I'm such a klutz that I'll probably trip right in front of him," she said saddened.

Renee put her hand on her leg and leaned in, "Hey, look at me." Bella looked up at her, "You are not a loser."

"When you were in school were you friends with a girl that looked like me?" Renee paused, this wasn't making things any easier. "See?"

"Hey now...there was one girl that I passed in the halls and I wish that I got to know her. She seemed so distant from everyone."

"I've never even kissed a boy. I'm 18 years old. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic."

Renee stroked both of her shoulders, "Shh! Don't say that. I know your first time can be scary believe me."

"How old were you when you first kissed someone?"

Renee thought about it and smiled, "15." Bella rolled her eyes, "Did I mention it was a girl?"

"Uh...," Bella just stared at her.

Renee just laughed it off, "It was an old friend of mine. It was just to practise. I swear."

"Does Dad know?" Bella frowned.

"Um, hell no!" Renee laughed.

Bella went quiet again for a moment, looking down at her old friend the floor. "I wish I had a friend to practice on."

This gave Renee an instant idea. She smiled wickedly and arched an eyebrow. "Well...you know...you can always...with me..."

Bella looked at her a little creeper out, "Um, I'll just call Angela or something, we haven't talked in a while."

"I know it sounds weird but I want to help."

Bella fiddled with her cross necklace, "I don't know..."

"It'll be simple. I swear. Once we do it you'll have all the experience you'll ever need."

Bella still wasn't sure. Kissing your stepmom? It sounded crazy. Buy Renee did have actual experience. Dad wouldn't be home yet. No one else was around to embarrass and scar her for life.

"Ok," she nodded.

Renee patted a place next to her on the bed. Bella sat down. "Now it's important you wet your lips first. You don't want to go in dry mouth." Renee licked her lips to demonstrate. Bella did so. "Now your eyes meet but as you get close you close your eyes..."

Bella laughed hysterically forcing Renee to stop, "I'm sorry!" Bella continued to laugh, "I can't believe we're doing this!"

Renee held onto her face, "Ok. Let's do it for real this time. I need to see that you're serious about this."

Bella smiled, "Ok. I promise. I'll be serious."

They closed their eyes as they very slowly moved in for the kiss. Their lips touched. Both didn't hesitate. Renee showed Bella how to move her mouth and flex her jaw. It only lasted 90 seconds but Bella felt like she learned a lot. When they finished she was back to laughing like a child.

"I can't believe we did that!"

"Ok!" Renee laughed, "I think you're ready! No need to be nervous. Right?"

Bella lied down on the bed, "Ok, Mom! Thanks!"

Renee left the beauty pageant paper on her desk.

* * *

That night, Renee drove Bella to the party. She promised her she could call her if anything went wrong. They parked a block away from the house party; Bella didn't want to feel like an even bigger loser with her mom dropping her off at the cool kids' party.

"Ok. Watch your drink. If you think you've been roofied just give me a call..." Bella's face was as white as a ghost. "What's wrong?'

"I still don't know..."

"Bella, all you can do is try. If he doesn't show any interest, his loss," she threw up her hands, "There's going to be all kinds of guys at this party." Bella bit her lip, "And believe me, you are a pretty good kisser."

"Not as good as you though."

Renee looked around, no one outside. "Tell you what. I'll kiss you one more time. But you have to enter this pageant."

"What? No way!" Bella's eyes widened.

"Fine," Renee said firmly, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

Bella didn't want to cave but she was so frustrated, "Fine!" She groaned.

"You'll do the pageant?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, pucker up, princess!" Renee wet her lips and Bella did the same. They leaned forward, closed their eyes and kissed. This one was open mouth and a little more technique involved. A lot more wet. It lasted longer than 90 seconds.

"Whoa," Bella said at its conclusion.

Renee wiped her mouth, "See, Bella. That boy's not going to know what hit him. You are a great kisser," Renee smiled widely.

Bella was giddy, "Really? Even better than Dad?"

Renee's smile faded, "Uh...," she looked away awkwardly.

"I...I should go over there I guess," Bella struggled opening her door.

"Yeah...you should a do that...," Renee said strangely. She watched Bella walk around the car. She waved. Renee waved, forcing a strained smile, the kind hopefully few mothers gave knowing they had just made out with their daughter. Bella wasn't paying attention, waving as she backed up she tripped on a pot hole, falling over.

"Ooh!" Renee exclaimed.

Bella jumped back up, "I'm ok!" She ran off to the house party.

 **To be continued. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella is on her way to trying out for the pageant but does she stand a chance with those other girls? Please review!**

Bella and Jakob talked on the old comfy sofa. She was doing her best not to be nervous. He was on his fifth or sixth beer.

"Let's get some air," he said.

They walked away from everyone else and to the back of the garage. This wasn't Jakob's house, Bella had already forgotten whose house it was. The moment was coming, Jacob took a hold of her lower back and she pressed into his chest. He knew what he wanted, he was a charming, kind and knew exactly what he wanted. He grabbed hold of the back of her head and worked some magic. Bella could hardly believe this was real. She used a few techniques she learned.

"Whoa!" Jacob said aloud after several minutes, "Who taught you how to kiss?"

"My mom," Bella smiled proudly.

Jacob was surprised by this and was really hoping she wasn't joking because he was getting such a hard on.

"That's awesome! Get over here." He made out with her some more; things were going way better than expected.

* * *

Bella woke up with a pounding headache, it was like she had been run over by a truck.

"There she is." Bella heard Renee but couldn't see her, she didn't dare turn her head.

"Ugh...What...happened?"

"That's called a hangover." She handed her a tall glass of water.

"I'm never drinking again..."

"Yeah I remember my first time."

"How old were you?"

"13," Renee smiled guiltily, "And yes your father knows." Bella just wanted to go back to sleep, she wanted the pain to end. "I need you to get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Bella groaned.

Renee smiled nervously, "Um, so I completely forgot what the date was for the sign up."

Bella struggled to hold herself up as she looked at her, "You're joking..."

"I wish I was, sweetheart," she bit her lip.

Bella pulled the blankets over her head and curled up, "No, no...," she mumbled.

"Hey, come on you promised me!" Renee tried shaking her.

"This isn't fair!"

Renee sighed, "Yeah maybe you're right...Did you kiss him?"

Bella slowly sat up and with her blurred vision saw Renee lifting an eyebrow and her arms folded, standing there waiting for a response. Bella let out a sigh, "Yeah..."

Renee couldn't help but smile smugly, "We'll then I guess it's time to get showered and dressed."

There was no requirement on what to wear but Bella had to be there to sign up so she should at least look presentable. Renee brewed coffee. On the ride there Bella was considering ducking and rolling. She had sunglasses on and her hood up.

"I know you feel beat down right now, honey but you kind of look like the uni-bomber."

"Ugh! Why are you making me do this?"

"I think this will be a lot of fun."

"Well if you think that why don't you do it?"

"I would if I was 18 and didn't have a 200lb ass," Renee joked.

"I wish I wasn't so skinny. I wish I had tits."

"Bella!" Renee exclaimed, "You have tits!"

Bella pushed on her chest, "No I do not. These are not tits. Those are tits." She pointed to Renee's cartoonish rack; her cleavage poking out of her tight red top.

Renee playfully pushed them up, squeezing them in her hands, "Ya know, I guess you're right. Maybe we can arrange for you to get some," she smiled widely.

"Um, no thank you," Bella scoffed.

* * *

Arriving in the parking lot of their local community theatre, both were amazed at the very sight of the line up outside.

"Ok, I don't stand a chance. Good to know. Let's go home." Bella hid deeper inside of her hood.

"Now, Bella, you can't give up now. You know the story of the ugly duckling? It became a beautiful Swan. "

"Well we don't have time for miracles."

"No. You're already a Swan. Now go out there and prove those bitches!" She rubbed her shoulders, trying to motivate her. Bella was getting so annoyed that it was working.

When they finally got inside, Bella realized immediately just how underdressed she was. "I do look like the uni-bomber."

"Sh!" Renee shushed her.

They got to the sign up. Bella had to remove her sunglasses and show her ID. Next to her name on the sign in sheet was special skill.

Bella turned to Renee, "Special skill? I don't have any."

"What are you talking about? You play piano...you're a good kisser." Bella nudged her. The older woman at the sign in desk looked at them suspiciously. Then Renee remembered, "Weren't you in ballet?"

Bella gave her this stare, it was different, "Yeah when I was 12."

Renee realized her mistake, Bella was in ballet but not long after her biological mother passed away. "Sorry...maybe just put down piano."

"She could say dance if she still can," the older woman suggested. "Or if she can sing."

"I couldn't carry a note if I tried, Bella laughed.

"Alright. Looks like you're all good to go. We'll be holding auditions in 2 weeks. See you then."

"Thank you," said Renee, speaking for Bella or that's what it seemed anyway.

Out in the parking lot they were confronted by a short, pretty brunette, "Oh, Bella, you're trying out?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Oh, well good luck to you," her smile and overall look just spelled jealous snob. She was about to walk off with her mother when she said, "I heard you hooked up with Jacob Black at the party last night. Hope you don't get crabs! Ta! Ta!" The girl walked off with her much taller mother, both cackling.

"What the fuck?" Renee frowned, glancing at Bella.

Bella wasn't so shocked. "That's Jessica Stanley. She used to date Jacob in grade 10 before Alice Cullen. Alice used to be her best friend and then one day Jessica came up behind her in the cafeteria and slammed her with a fire extinguisher in the back."

"Forget about that bitch, Bella. She's your enemy." Renee faced her, hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to train you. Like in Rocky. Eye of the Tiger." Bella latched onto these words. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

At dinner that night, Charlie was very questionable of the whole thing. "This sounds...I don't know...kind of exploitive."

"It's not like she's doing porn, Charlie."

"Yeah I know that but...this just doesn't seem like it's for her. No offense, Bells." Bella shrugged and continued eating. "I mean...is this really something YOU want to do?"

Bella looked up at him for a second and paused, "Yeah...it should be fun. Plus it's not like I'm going to get very far, Dad. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up."

"Alright then. As long as it's your decision and no one is pushing you into this." His eyes shifted to Renee and back over to his daughter.

"Yup. Absolutely mine."

* * *

When the young beauty pageant contestant was in bed ready to turn in for the night, Renee came in for a little pep talk.

"Hey, how we doing?"

"I'm just about to go to bed."

"Great. Well I just want you to know how proud of you I am and I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Um...ok..."

"What?"

"It's just you're talking to me like I'm pregnant or something."

Renee laughed but then remembered what that insulting little Jessica said. "Did you and Jacob do anything other than kissing at that party?"

Bella frowned, "Are you seriously asking me this right now?"

"Come on, I'm the cool mom remember?" Renee smiled widely.

Bella laughed, "Yes ok. That's it."

"Ok!" Renee laughed, "Just checking!" Bella was about to turn on her side, "Let me tuck you in!"

"What? Mom I'm 18, I don't need to be tucked in."

"Sure you do," she happily did so. "There. Now get some beauty rest and I'll see you bright and early." She patted her and blew a kiss; she could be so weird.

Bella drifted off to sleep but heard something. She turned on her bedside lamp. It was Renee, she was standing there wearing these suspenders and these extra short Jean shorts and that was it. The suspenders managed to at least cover her nipples. She was looking at Bella all weird, playful almost like some bimbo.

"Mom?'

Bella woke up. Startled by the dream she sat up. She turned on the lamp for real this time but nothing was there. What did that mean? Maybe this pageant thing was really going to get to her.

 **More soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renee prepares Bella for the big day but she might have her work cut out for her. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions. Keep 'em coming!**

"Ahhh..."

"Ugh!"

"That's it, you guys are working up a sweat now!"

Bella wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, tagging along to Renee's yoga class might have been a mistake. Despite not being overweight, she wasn't nearly as flexible as she appeared.

"Breathe in. Hold position." Bella did so, arching her back. "And breathe out. That's it for today."

Bella collapsed on her knees. Renee did some stretches. "Are you ok? I guess you're not really used to it."

"Well how is she supposed to dance without running out of breath?" Brenda asked, looking down at the pale girl in need of water.

"Dance?" Bella and Renee turned to her and asked at the same time.

"Bella is going to play piano."

Brenda shook her head, "Won't matter, they always get these girls to shake it onstage."

Bella finally found the strength to stand up, "Hey, I only came along today with you guys so I could just workout a little and maybe not look like I don't have a pulse."

"I'd suggest a tanning bed," Brenda gave a concerned smile at the sight of Bella's complexion.

"Maybe Brenda's right," Renee held onto Bella and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"But I told you...," Bella frowned, "Besides...," she whispered, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" Renee raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking about breast implants."

This surprised Renee, "Uh...what on earth made you think about getting those?"

"I want to beat Jessica, ok? This isn't just about winning, I want to feel confident."

"Honey," Renee smiled, "I don't think you really need those but even if we got you the surgery I don't think we can have it done in time."

"Oh..." Bella looked down at the floor.

Renee lifted her chin, "Hey. When we advance to Las Vegas finals I will pay for them myself."

This brightened Bella's mood, "Really? Whatever size I want?"

"Sure. Even as big as mine."

"Uh...maybe not that big...," Bella's mouth hung open.

"Well you don't need to worry about huge tits right now because most dancers are flat chested...no offense. What Bella needs is an ass!"

"What?" Bella looked back at her backside and did indeed see she was in need of some lift. "She's right, what do I do?"

"Padding?" Renee thought.

Brenda shook her head, "No way, it has to be natural."

"Well how am I going to do it?"

A woman walking by couldn't help but hear the dilemma. "Try these," the woman handed Bella a bunch of what looked like regular candy bars to her, "They go right to your ass like crazy!"

"She's right, Bella. I bet if you had three of those a day you'd have a great add just like your mom."

"Hey!" Renee was ready to slap her.

Bella knew that this was the only way, maybe she wouldn't advance very far but she could at least shut Jessica up.

* * *

Over the next week and a half, Bella practised in a studio owned by a friend of Brenda's. It felt weird to be getting back into this. It all felt like a lifetime ago. She stumbled, she fell, every time she spun or attempted to hold onto a bar and lift her leg up high. At one point on her first day back to embarrassing herself, Renee swooped in and helped her back up. "I'm with you every step of the way."

Renee wasn't joking. She went with her when she got her tan, her hair done and picked out the one piece bathing suit she'd be wearing.

Then the big day came and Bella could barely fit into her bright blue bathing suit thanks to those miracle bars. She looked in her mirror. This girl that vaguely resembled the bookworm she knew. Her hair all highlighted, that red and blue mascara.

"I look fucking ridiculous."

Renee came up behind her, "Whoa, better watch that, I'm not sure the judges would appreciate it. Family friendly remember?"

"Yeah? Do I look family friendly?"

Renee looked down Bella's back and almost laughed, "Uh..."

* * *

Backstage. Bella was getting seriously nervous. She sat at one of the makeup tables as Renee made some last minute changes, giving her some light rouge.

"Seriously though, is it hanging out?"

Renee grinned, "It's perfectly fine, dear."

"Yo, Swan!" Jessica strutted past, "Nice outfit. Maybe one day you'll be a real woman. Good luck out there!" She purposely bumped into her chair and laughed.

"Is Jacob going to be here?" Renee smirked.

"He texted me saying he would...," Bella bit her lip.

Renee got some tissue and used it to rub the red off Bella's teeth, "You really have to stop doing that."

Bella waited in a line up with all of the other girls, everyone looked great but only ten were getting chosen. Bella breathed in and out, it was getting harder the closer she got to the stage. She just kept thinking of what Renee told her. _"Don't think about them. Concentrate on you. Don't think about them. Concentrate on you."_

She closed her eyes and then over the microphone from the MC she heard, "Isabella Marie Swan!" She never gave them her full name unless it was someone doing that just to spite her.

She went out on stage. There was her piano. She smiled and briefly waved to the crowd; she could've sworn she heard a faint boo among the applause. She seated herself and began. It was a simple melody, something she remembered when she first started taking lessons. She finished and realized it wasn't so painful but then remembered that part was for last.

She stood up and bowed as the crowd cheered. "Now, Miss Swan will do her dance." Bella groaned internally. The song was 'Take it off' by Taylor Swift; not Bella's choice, it was souly Brenda and maybe Renee's. If it was up to Bella she'd pick something slow but she already learned what to do so all she could do was take a deep breath and get through this.

Renee sat in the second row with her cellphone recording, anticipating the moment. Bella stood there in the middle of the stage, head down. The song started, the beat ramped up and Bella moved. Everyone watched her leap across the stage gracefully. A kind of scared smile on her face as she tried to keep her mind off all the people watching. It was all worth it though to see the look on Jessica's face just off stage. First she scrunched up her face then she had her jaw wide open. Renee and Brenda had their mouths hanging and many others. Bella was shaking her stuff and didn't realize just how big she had gotten.

The song ended and Bella, sweating and shaking bowed and went backstage, smiling at the baffled enemy as she waited her turn. Jessica was ok maybe not terrible, she did do gymnastics but she must not have had much practise.

Then came the announcement. "Advancing to Las Vegas...Jessica Stanley!" Jessica turned to Bella, her chin in the air. "Rosalie Hale!" Bella knew she didn't stand a chance. What was the point? She heard the other names said with enthusiastic applause. "And...BELLA SWAN!"

Bella couldn't believe it and neither could Jessica, now fuming mad. Bella covered her mouth in shock and went out on stage with everyone. The audience gave them a standing ovation.

Jessica put a damper on this moment by whispering real close, "You'll never win. They're going to eat you alive in Vegas!" She turned back to the crowd smiling while Bella could hardly so much as blink after hearing that.

* * *

Renee of course was proud after all of this. After the auditions they had dinner with Charlie back at home; Bella was finding it difficult now finding a pair of jeans that could fit her so jogging pants it was.

"Breast implants?!" Charlie exclaimed after Renee dropped the bombshell.

"It's ok, Dad," Bella smiled, "Nothing too crazy. Maybe like a size C or something."

"This is going a little far. I'm not even sure going to Las Vegas is a good idea."

Renee touched the top of his hand firmly on the table, "We talked about this. You said you were fine. " She gave that assuring smile that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

He sighed and said, "I only said that because I didn't think...," he stopped himself when he caught Bella looking at him.

"Didn't think what?" Renee frowned.

Bella's face sank, "He didn't think I would get that far." She excused herself and went upstairs.

"Dammit, Charlie!" Renee left the table and went after Bella.

Bella was there on her bed just lying on her stomach with her face in her pillow. Renee came in and sat on the edge of the bed. She placed a hand on her back. "Hey, he didn't mean that."

"He thinks I'm a loser."

"No he doesn't, you're his daughter." Bella was quiet after that. "You know what? You'll get size double D. That ought to show him."

Bella smiled, "It would sure show Jessica."

"We'll figure it all out together. You'll see!" Bella closed her eyes and Renee kissed her on the forehead.

"That was really weird!" Bella called out. Didn't matter, Renee was already down the stairs.

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella undergoes surgery and has a startling revelation! Sorry about the delay. More is on the way!**

Bella nervously waited in the waiting area, this was surprisingly a lot more stressful than she imagined. "What if my scars won't heal in time?"

"Don't worry, they will...my mom gets work done every couple years or so." Bella wasn't sure about the whole thing so invited her old friend Angela to tag along.

Bella smirked, "Your mom does look pretty good."

"Not nearly as good as your mom though," Angela snickered.

Bella had something troubling on her mind, something that had been bugging her the past week. "Can I tell you something? It's...kind of personal..."

"Bella," Angela laughed, "I would never tell anyone else...unless of course you murdered someone...wait, you did didn't you?" She got all serous for a second.

"No," Bella laughed; it at least gave her the chance to work up the courage to speak up. "I've been having some really crazy dreams and I've stayed up most nights."

"That's perfectly normal. The pageant is a big deal."

Bella shook her head and sighed, "How did you learn to kiss?"

Angela was thrown off by this but then answered, "My mom."

Bella thought she misheard. "You and...me too!"

"Yeah, it's not that big a deal, Bells," Angela shrugged.

"Wow...I thought I was the only one." Bella smiled.

"Uh...I was joking," Angela blushed.

"What?" Bella's face sank.

Then Angela broke the act, "Nah, I'm just messing with you." She lightly shoved her.

"Don't do that!" Bella laughed and pushed her back.

"What was it like?"

Bella stopped and thought about it, "It was...awesome."

"I bet it was," Angela smiled widely, "Renee looks like the kind of woman that knows her stuff."

"What about your mom?"

Angela closed her eyes, thinking back and letting out a soft sigh, "Heaven..."

"Wow, who did she help you practice for?"

Angela's eyes snapped open, "Uh...no one yet. She thinks I need more practise."

"That's probably a good idea. It's so great to have someone to talk about this with. Do you think there are other daughters practising with their mothers? Jessica maybe?"

"Doubtful she'd be that lucky." Both laughed. "I know you kissed Jacob Black. That's awesome but you were both drunk right?"

"A little...yeah...I mean he liked it but...he never showed up to the pageant rehearsal..."

"Hm. Maybe you have to try it when you're sober."

"I'm not sure if I can. I just get so nervous."

"Well then you'll need more practise then," Angela wiggled her eyebrows.

"Does that mean I can borrow your mom?" Bella laughed.

"No way! Unless I'm getting Renee!" Angela chuckled.

Renee walked in the room holding coffee for her and Angela. She liked to see Bella getting along with someone for a change, it was nice there were girls that weren't all as bratty as the ones in that pageant.

"What are you girls up to?"

"Nothing!" They both said and laughing like a couple of guilty schoolgirls. She took a seat next to Bella, rubbing her back. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah...," Bella nodded hesitantly.

"You're going to be fine. These things are very common."

The surgeon's assistant, a short older woman came into the waiting room, "Bella Swan?"

"Ok, time to go," Renee walked her over; she was a little worried about her being in there by herself but knew she would be in safe hands.

Renee sat next to Angela, letting out a breath. Angela couldn't help but stare at the top she had on; what was the woman doing wearing such a revealing top with her breasts pushed up so far that they looked like they were fighting to strangle her?

"I'm so glad Bella has a friend like you..."

Angela was a bit distracted by her large smile, those lips sticking out, ripe for kissing. "Uh...yeah no problem, whatever, I'm always there."

Renee wasn't sure what it was but something was getting to this girl. "Are you ok?"

Angela sat up straight and adjusted her glasses, "Um, yeah. Bella is really lucky to have you as her mom."

Bella was almost ready, she just had to be put under and the procedure could commence. The doctor wasn't a creep or anything, he seemed very professional and serious about this. "Now, Bella, there is no need to worry. I just need you to count backwards from 100 for me."

Bella counted down, "100, 99, 98, 97..." After what felt like maybe 2 minutes she opened her eyes and was shocked to see Renee standing over her. "Mom?" Then Angela walked over.

"Don't worry, dear, everything turned out great!"

Bella looked down at her chest and knew exactly what she meant, she had mountains. Both Renee and Angela felt her up, squeezing the big jugs and Bella thought nothing of it. But then her mother and friend started looking at each other with these angry eyes. They touched their foreheads, looking deep into the other's locked gaze. Their lips smashed together and Bella watched the insanity unfold. She nodded off again and woke up again.

Renee was now making out with Jessica, sitting at the foot of the bed, Jessica in the stepmom's lap. This was grossing Bella out tremendously. Renee and Jessica saw her peeking and turned to her with evil grins.

"What's the matter, Bella? You're looking a little green!"

Bella nodded off again. This time, heavy breathing woke her up. It was Renee all by herself. She was acting all weird, touching herself, rubbing her cleavage. "Oh, Bella! You're the only one for me! I want you! You're so fucking hot! Do you want me? I want you so bad!"

"M-m-mom?" Bella couldn't move. This was scaring her. Renee began undoing her top but before Bella could see the goods she woke up for real. The entire room was a blur.

Out in the waiting room, Renee kept an eye on the clock on the wall. She knew this was going to be a while but didn't want to run off and come back. But to her shock Zher daughter walked out wearing a hospital gown.

"Bella? What are you doing out so early?"

Bella just smiled and sat on her lap before she could stand up. "Mom, I understand now. I know who I am!" Renee wasn't sure what was going on with her, she turned to where Angela was sitting but she was no longer there. "I want you, Mom!"

"Huh?" Renee couldn't get away, Bella was stronger than she looked.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to fuck me?" She smiled and cackled loudly.

Renee stirred awake. No Bella. She turned and saw Angela fast asleep. She wasn't sure what that dream was about. It gave her an unsettling feeling. She decided to go check on the girl.

 **Thank you for reading, more soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. Meant to have this posted sooner. Bella and Renee have some extra alone time together ;)**

Bella didn't have a lot of time to recover. They were packing for their trip and headed to Las Vegas in a short matter of time. Instead of taking a bus, Renee decided to drive Bella there.

"Good idea, we can have some alone time from all of the moms and go over strategy," said Brenda over the phone.

"Actually, Brenda...," Renee braced he self, "I was hoping to have some alone time with her. I think she needs a little one on one. I know what she's like."

There was a pause, Renee knew Brenda wanted to help but she knew that if she didn't step in, Brenda would become like one of those stage moms...for a daughter that wasn't even hers. "...I guess you're right about that...She is kind of a special case."

"We'll have time to go over everything at the hotel in a couple days."

"Sounds good. I have the right outfit for Bella but...I'm not sure if I found the right sized coconuts."

Renee laughed, "Plenty of time to figure that out." She hung up and just kind of sat there in bed, staring into space even as Charlie walked in.

"You still doing this?" Charlie asked her.

Renee looked tired, strung out. She stared over at him, these serious eyes. "I'll take care of her, Charlie. You have my word."

She went into Bella's room that night to check on her. Fast asleep. She looked adorable, this young girl with such a massive bust; the surgeon accidentally gave the girl D's but it was all forgiven. Renee found herself on autopilot, she crept over to the bed and was now looking right over her. So precious. She had the urge to lift her shirt up and see how her girls were doing. She gave her head a shake when she realized what she was thinking. She remembered that dream in the waiting room. What was that all about? It scared her. She felt weird about it ever since.

* * *

Bella hugged her father before they took off in the big SUV; squeezing Charlie in the process. "Don't worry, Dad, I'll be ok."

He noticed the bags in the trunk and back seat. "Are you two going to be gone a month?"

Bella had to laugh, "You know us!"

"Come here you," Renee hugged Charlie and brought him in for an uncomfortable kiss in front of their daughter.

Bella thought that maybe they would drive in shifts but Renee wasn't for that, besides they would still make good time even if they rested somewhere one night.

Something was eating at Bella, Renee could tell. "If you were any more quiet you'd be dead." She smiled, looking over at her.

"Ha...yeah..."

"What is it?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know."

Renee touched her shoulder, rubbing it, "Come on. If you can't tell me...who can you tell?"

After dining at some greasy trucker diner they stopped at a shady looking motel. "Uh...do you remember Bates Motel?" Bella asked. This was way too creepy. There were hardly any lights, the whole place looked abandoned. Gutters full of junk, paint chipped away, grime covered windows and grass overgrown out front.

The one working that night seemed normal though. "I just work here," he said. He only looked about 20. "The owner is cheap as hell and refuses to renovate. I'm surprised it's still running. You two are the first ones I've seen in a couple days. I don't blame anyone for passing by."

While he was giving his pitch, Bella saw the light from the old TV playing on the counter facing away. No sound. "That's quite alright," said Renee.

He smiled and looked both women over. He looked back at Renee. ."Have I seen you broke? "

"No I've never been through this way before."

"Have you acted before?"

"Me?" Renee laughed, "No way!"

"There's just something...I never forget a face...," Bella swore he took a peek at her chest. "You...," he said, surprising Bella by turning to her, "Look like you would be in the same kind of movies."

Bella wasn't sure what he meant. They got their room key and left to go find their room. Number 6 it said on it. It was...better? At least more than what they had anticipated but not by much. It was plain. Kind of a musty smell.

They sat down on the ends of their opposite beds. "Who does he think I am?" Renee was still reeling after that weird exchange.

"He was talking about porn," Bella said, cluing in.

"What?" Renee exclaimed.

"Gross that means he thinks I do porn too!"

"No he doesn't," Renee consoled her while holding back a laugh. She hugged Bella, her large breasts pushing into Bella. Her hand accidentally copping a feel.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You're kind of squeezing my boob!" She said, alarmed.

"Oh!" Renee backed off, "Sorry!" Bella looked down at her shirt and rubbed her breast gently. "I didn't hurt you did I? Here, maybe I should see."

Bella lifted an eyebrow, "Uh...inappropriate!"

"Come on, I worry about you. I was really scared when you were in for surgery. I had a nightmare."

Bella almost laughed, "Yeah? What happened?"

Renee left her with her mouth hanging wide open, "I. ..can't remember," she looked away in shame.

Bella sighed, "Ok. You can look but not touch."

Renee nodded. Bella was still awkward when it came to her body. She was still too skinny and short in her mind. Renee watched on anxiously as Bella removed her shirt. That bra, that stunning pink bra looked ready to burst. Bella struggled to unhook it. "Do you want me to..."

"No, I got it."

Finally. SNAP. There they were. Revealed and out in the open. Renee was both stunned and impressed by their size and shape. "Wow."

"You can blink now." Renee did so, "Why don't you take a picture, huh?" She joked.

"I would make a lot of money," Renee said with a straight face.

"Hey."

"Maybe I should examine them."

"No...I feel weird...Maybe if I get to see yours."

"Excuse me?" Renee said, acting offended.

"I show you mine. You show me yours. It's the law."

"No," Renee said firmly, folding her arms.

"And why not?" Bella copied her, looking ticked off with her arms folded.

"It would be very inappropriate," she insisted.

"Well...," looked down at her fingernails, looking funny with her boobs still hanging out, "Tough luck."

Renee narrowed her eyes at her, "Fine!" She unbuttoned the rest of her top and pulled her tight black sports bra off.

Bella was downright speechless when she saw those things bounce. Renee cleared her throat.

"Sorry."

"Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Bella shook her head, "No. Your boobs are very pretty."

Renee smirked. She put her hands out, "Come on. Let me feel them." Bella hugged herself and looked at her unsure. "Come on now it's just us."

Bella relented and pushed her chest forward. She smiled proudly and let Renee feel her soft skin. Renee caressed the young breasts in her hands, squeezing and pressing lightly.

Bella sighed. She bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

"Your hands are cold," Bella shivered.

"Sorry. I'll finish up."

"I get to feel yours too, right?" Bella smiled evilly.

"We'll see, young lady," Renee said, putting on an act.

They both by this point knew they were crossing some lines. This was taboo. This was crazy...but...

"whoa."

"Ugh."

Their breasts touched. "They like each other," Renee teased.

"You are so weird!" Bella laughed. Bella was now allowed to touch them, those big beautiful breasts. She was entranced by them.

"See...not so bad. We almost match."

They both smiles at each other, Bella scooted away a little but couldn't take her eyes off her. Then like a spark, a spur of the moment, Bella leaned in. Renee was terrified. What was worse she didn't stop her or move away until after Bella touched her lips.

"Whoa...Bella," Renee said softly.

Bella was shocked that she even did that and couldn't think of a reason why. Before either could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

 **Don't worry! New developments soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella and Renee cross some lines. But how far is too far? Please review. What would be a good idea for a new Bella/Renee story? Should Bella be very controlling? Renee? Have it start off as something simple? How far should I take it? I could take these two to ridiculous places! Let me know your thoughts!**

Bella struggled to put on her shirt, Renee ran to the bathroom in a panic.

"Go see who it is!" Renee called.

Bella couldn't believe her, "Me? What if it's a serial killer or that guy...who is probably a serial killer."

"Bella! Please! Just take a look!"

Bella groaned, if the manager barged in at that moment with them on the bed then this would definitely had been a movie he would watch. Through the peep hole, Bella could see a bifocaled face. "It's Angela!" Bella shouted back.

"Angela?" Renee frowned; what reason could she possibly have coming around so late.

Once the door was opened not even half way, Angela pushed her way inside. "Nice digs, Bells."

"Um, hey...this is a surprise..."

"You told me where you were staying, remember?"

"Yeah but..."

"I know it's late but I could really use Renee's help."

"Huh?"

"You know," Angela pursed her lips.

Bella's eyes widened in fear, she kept her voice low, "What are you talking about?"

"Too forward?" She hesitated, "How about I watch you two then?"

"Keep your voice down!" Bella gritted her teeth, "That's messes. Renee would not be cool with that."

"Oh...," Angela looked away a little disappointed, "Can I watch from outside the window?" Bella face palmed and let out an agitated groan. "Wait, have you two kissed more to impress Jacob?"

Bella looked unsure, biting her lip and squeezing her arm, "No...not exactly."

"Well you want it to be good, right?" Bella nodded, "Then get her out here and get her to work that mafia mom magic. I'll be outside. You won't see me. Swear. Just open the curtain a bit."

Angela ran outside quickly just when Renee exited the bathroom. Renee breathed a sigh of relief now that she was covered but curious to see no Angela. "Where's Angela?"

"She had to go some place. Asked if I wanted to go but told her I couldn't."

"Well no of course not. You've got a big day. We should be turning in," Renee was about to prepare the bed but Bella grabbed her arm, "What is it?"

"Uh...could you kiss me?" Bella knew how weird that sounded. Renee furrowed her brow, "Practise I mean."

"Bella I think we have it covered. You kissed Jacob at the party."

"But he never showed up to the pageant...what if he was too drunk to remember me? Or what if I'm really that forgettable?"

Renee touched and rubbed her face, "No. You are not forgettable."

"Then...kiss me...Please?"

Renee thought it was sweet seeing those eyes looking up at her, begging to be helped. "Ok. But this has to be the last time," Renee smirked. Bella nodded. They sat down on the couch. Renee was pushing her hair back, smiling. Bella looked over at the window, realizing it was coveted she sprang up and went over to it. "What are you doing?" Renee asked suspiciously.

Bella opened the curtain just a bit. "Letting some air in," she laughed before sitting back down.

Outside, Angela carefully peered into the hotel room. She watched Renee sitting, facing her stepdaughter. Bella was sitting on her knees. Angela observed them close their eyes and move in for what seemed like the slowest, mos sensual kiss she'd ever seen. Bella knew it couldn't be the same old kiss as before, she really needed to up her game if she wanted to be with a guy like Jacob.

Bella intensified her approach. Pushing her face into Renee's. Her mouth opening wide as if to try eating her. Angela was impressed by the look of alarm on Renee's face, she definitely wasn't expecting that. Bella's tongue tried desperately to play with Renee's only to end up sliding out of her mouth awkwardly licking the side of her face. Eventually though Renee had had enough. Breaking the kiss she said, "Ok, now it's really time for bed."

Bella laughed, catching her breath with a slight head rush, "Yeah. I think you're right."

She looked over at the window. No sign if Angela.

* * *

Bella texted Jacob and emailed him about the next pageant. She knew he must be busy but confident he would show.

"Now, Bella, I never had time to size you up for the coconuts so if they're too small you'll just have to squeeze them on and suffer through." Bella stated at the short grass skirt and coconut bra for the longest time. "Something wrong?" Brenda asked.

"No. It's great...," Bella smirked; really unsure how she was going to pull this off.

Bella emerged from the bathroom with the little outfit she had on. Both women were stunned. Bella looked great and the coconuts for the part fit her, maybe a little discomfort.

They only had a couple days to practise her dance which included swinging batons. Bella heard it was going to be tough this time. Probably way more talented young women and who knows maybe even more work done than her. She knew she wasn't the best dancer and she kept dropping or hurling the baton across the room but Renee was there continuing to tell her to keep going.

* * *

The big day arrived. A packed house in the back of this huge casino of all places. A stage with big, hotter than the sun studio lights, judges table and hundreds of rows. Bella sat behind some much taller girls. She was stuck next to Jessica who was awfully quiet, meaning she was as scared as her. She could just hardly see Renee, Brenda and Angela in the audience.

She felt a little ridiculous sitting there half naked and with her hair done up and this heavy makeup. Mascara and what looked like tribal marks down her face. She worried a little that people might find it racist. Brenda just brushed off her concerns. Renee? Well when Brenda revealed Bella to her she remained quiet but her eyes did enough talking.

Bella was called to the stage. Her batons were waiting for her and so were the thousands of eyes in the crowd. This was nothing like back home. A stage hand had her batons. She reached her hand out for them but before they were given to her the straight faced woman lit the ends of them on fire. Bella was shocked, she didn't even know they could do that. Before she could say there must have been a mistake, her music started.

She had no real time to react. She saw the blurriness of the crowd from centre stage and felt the heat of the flames from the batons. She remembered her twirling but what if she threw it at someone? Caused an actual fire? She wasn't some trained performer. She had to push those thoughts aside and make her mind a complete blank. She closed her eyes. Took a deep breath. She danced around and almost effortlessly twirled the flaming sticks in her hands.

Renee was petrified. Brenda did not tell her that she would have her daughter do this. She had no idea something like this was even allowed. She stopped thinking about the danger when she saw Bella. Her eyes locked with hers. Bella had this glint in her eyes, this almost seductive look. Dangerous. Renee thought she could feel the fire from where she was sitting but there was now no doubt that it was her own body heating up. Her heart racing.

Bella saw how scared Renee looked but continued. Her eyes never looked away. It was like she was only doing this for her. Bella felt her heart race. Renee touched her breasts, the cleavage poking through. Bella wasn't sure why. This was strange but it seemed to make her dancing better. The song ended and Bella did one final daring act. She threw the batons high in the air. She looked at the crowd with both arms standing straight up. Big smile on her face as she caught them. Everyone applauded her.

She made it to the finals but she wasn't listening and neither was Renee. Everyone watched Bella walk over through the crowd. Brenda tried saying something to Renee but she was out of her chair and walking for Bella. Everyone lost sight of them.

* * *

Bella and Renee never said a word to each other on the ride over. It wasn't until they were finally alone in their hotel room. They closed the door. They stood there facing each other for what looked like an eternity. Bella looked up at her, breathing heavy wearing all that makeup and wearing the same ridiculous outfit. Renee looked down at Bella, feeling this urge, this pride.

Bella threw herself at Renee and Renee caught her. Both melting into the other as their lips locked. They could feel the other's heart beat. Bella pushed Renee onto the bed and never looked back...

 **What do you think? Haha. More soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella and Renee try to make sense of their new feelings and what it could mean for their future. Thank you for your reviews, really appreciate them. I'll be writing a slightly dark Bella/Renee story coming soon. I will be concluding this story first. For more family love and list check out my office story Momma Knows Best starring Pam from The Office.**

This was wrong.

Renee could hear herself saying this over and over again in her head. But as Bella kissed her she found it surprisingly hard to concentrate.

"Bella," she said in a sharp whisper, "Bella?"

Bella was too into what she was doing, like she was in the middle of doing some complicated task that needed here undivided attention; this being Renee's mouth.

"Wha?" Bella asked with no sign of stopping. Her eyes closed, she was lost in the moment.

"Your coconuts are hurting me," Renee cringed.

Both women looked down at the coconut bra Bella was still wearing, pressing rather hard into Renee's chest. They both looked at each other and laughed. Renee helped her off with the ridiculous outfit and they continued making out.

When they came up for air however, Renee wanted to get serious. "Ok...that was..."

"I know...the last time...," Bella hung her head in shame.

"Hey," Renee said, putting her hands on her face, "You are so beautiful..."

"What's happening?"

"Huh?"

"I don't think I want to stop."

"Sweetie, we have to."

"I love you."

"I love you too but...we can never have that kind of love..," Bella turned away from her, "Think about your father."

Bella frowned, he had been through a lot and to imagine his own daughter having an affair with the new woman he married could kill him. She nodded, agreeing that this could not continue.

"Do you regret it?"

Renee didn't have to think very long, "No. I'm glad we had this time together. And I think it was something we both needed," she put a hand on top of Bella's.

"I don't need Jacob Black." They both smiled at each other tenderly. Bella bit her lip, "Can I sleep with you tonight...I mean...in your bed...with you?"

Renee hugged her tightly, "Of course you can."

They both blacked out that night. Bella lied there almost completely naked in her step mother's arms. Renee's phone went off. Renee woke up feeling relaxed but with Bella resting on her she didn't really want to move.

It was Charlie.

 _"Shit."_

How could things be any more awkward?

She cleared her throat and tried to make herself seem more awake, "Hello?"

"Hey, how did things go yesterday?"

"Uh...good," she tried to be a little quiet since Bella was still sound asleep.

"Does she have to do this much longer?"

Renee had trouble remembering the results of the pageant last night. "Yes...yes, she has one more big show."

"Wow, that's great. I bet she's happy about that. Can I talk to her?"

"Well, she's still sleeping, Charlie. Maybe you can call later."

"She's still asleep?"

Renee noticed from her wristwatch it was past noon but it wasn't really that unusual for a girl her age even though she wasn't like most girls.

"Well, she had a big day, Charlie. She was really wore out from last night."

"Well, ok. I gotta go run into town."

"Ok then, love you, Charlie."

"Love you too, babe."

Renee felt the nawing of Bella's teeth on her exposed breast. She gasped. Bella quickly came to and saw what she was doing. "Oh, God! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, Bella!"

"I don't know what came over me!"

A knock at the door. "Renee! Bella! You in there? Rise and shine!" Brenda. Of course. Now they had to dress in a hurry because it was time to go over their big game plan. Bella had to run to the bathroom and wash the makeup off.

Renee greeted Brenda at the door like everything was normal. Well it was normal now. She just needed to pretend like nothing happened. Who would suspect? Brenda of all people? Bella came our of the bathroom with something casual on.

The three sat down and discussed the last big event.

"They're going to be asking a lot of questions. Every year it's normally different but I've got some examples here just in case you freeze up or anything f it's always good to work on your answer and your best smile."

"Let me ask you this, Brenda," Renee's brow furrowed, "Will Bella have to do any dangerous tricks in order to win over the judges without my knowledge?"

Brenda got all defensive knowing all about the insanity that happened last night. "I was as shocked as you were, Renee! I never told them to do that. It must've been meant for someone else. In fact I think it was that little bitch Jessica and her mother. I think they really have it in for Bella."

"Well she sure showed them," Renee patted Bella's leg.

"Competition will be fierce."

"Is she going to hire someone to break my leg?" Bella joked.

"I wouldn't rule that out," Brenda said in all seriousness.

She left them alone to get ready. They had a few days but Bella was already nervous.

Renee took her out to eat at a local steakhouse.

"Not sure this place has the best diet for me," Bella laughed.

"I am not going to deprive you of anything and turn into one of those stage moms." They got a booth and Renee saw a familiar face, "Looks like we're not the only ones with an odd choice of diet."

Bella looked back and saw Jessica with her mom seated at a booth. When the waitress came by with their menus she sighed and said, "I think I just lost my appetite."

Renee decided to take her back to their room and do some yoga to take their minds off things. Sweat out their frustrations and concentrate on something more positive.

They changed and got to stretching. Bella wasn't sure she could stop thinking about Jessica and the pageant. Everything could go terribly wrong. She may never want to face anyone ever again. Renee got her to face her and match her posture. Bella was face to face with Renee now glistening in sweat. Her impossible bust, sticking out, ready to burst out of her top.

Both just stood there in awe and then surprised each other by latching on to one another. Bella clawed at Renee's back, one leg wrapped around her while Renee's tongue found a new home in Bella's mouth. Bella squeezed Renee's ass and gave her a little spank. Renee's top disappeared and Bella's face planted between her now famous breasts. Bella licked the sweat off of them,m giving Renee the thrill of her life. Pants gone, Renee made Bella get down on her knees and pleasure her.

"You've got a long tongue, baby! Time to put it to use."

Bella had never gone down on anyone before but she couldn't fight this feeling to please her horny milf of a stepmom. She did as she was told and licked her moist slit. Renee held onto her head until she was finished.

"You're not quite done yet, baby girl."

Renee moaned and groaned and smiled lustfully at her stepdaughter as her juices got all over her. Renee stood her up and kissed her roughly. They fell onto the bed. Renee tore at Bella's workout clothes like mad. When her new breasts bounced freely she gripped them firmly.

"You're so much hotter than Jessica!"

"What? Say that again!" Bella demanded.

Renee looked into her eyes, those seductive almost animal like eyes, "You are so much hotter than Jessica!"

"Fuck yes I am!"

Renee took Bella's panties off with her teeth and buried her face between her legs.

"Holy shit!" Bella called out. The feeling of Renee's tongue was something she thought she could get used to. She didn't want anyone else but her doing it. No one but Renee and she didn't want anyone touching Renee but her.

 **To be concluded. More coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What will happen to Bella and Renee? Will Bella be crowned? Find out in this crazy conclusion. Also keep an eye out for a much nastier Bella/Renee story. Almost done the first chapter of it. It will be titled The Dirty Detective.**

Brenda wasn't sure what was taking those two. She told them bright and early. She waited for them in her car. They finally came walking very slowly our of their room to the parking lot. They were smiling and teasing each other, they couldn't seem to keep their hands away. Brenda wasn't sure what to make of that.

They went to a Denny's nearby. Though neither one seemed like they were able or willing to take anything seriously. Every time she asked Bella a question she would continue to look over at her mother and laugh as if there was some inside joke.

"Am I going to have to seperate you two?"

"I'll give you some time alone. I just need to go to the washroom." When Renee said this she gave Bella's thigh a squeeze which could only mean one thing.

Bella hurried up with her answers to Brenda's mind numbing questions.

"What's your idea of a perfect date?" Brenda asked.

Bella remembered this question from somewhere but never thought there would be a chance to ever answer it the way she heard. She smiled at Brenda and said, "That's a tough one. I'd have to say April.25th because it's not too hot or too cold. All you need is a light jacket." Bella left for the washroom, knowing full well that Brenda wouldn't get the reference.

Brenda thought about Bella's answer and shrugged, saying to herself, "Not a bad answer."

Renee was waiting for her inside the handicap stall. "What took you so long?" She smiled seductively, her arms on Bella's shoulders.

"You know her."

They both laughed. Renee began groping at her. The thrill of doing it in a public place added new layers to their forbidden romance. Renee unbundled Bella's belt. "Don't worry. You don't have to do a thing." Renee got down on her knees and performed oral sex. Bella tried not to make so much noise in case anyone burst through the door.

"Bella? Renee? You in here?"

Of course.

Bella put a hand over her mouth. Her groans were hard to muffle due to Renee not letting up. Her tongue was long and almost reptilian. She buried her face in her snatch. Finally Brenda left and Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was the big day. Bella was getting fitted into her final outfit. Renee was so proud of her girl. Brenda was doing her final touches. She turned Bella to face herself in the mirror. So much makeup and hairspray.

"I look like an alien," Bella said, bewildered.

"Brenda. I want a word with Bella before she goes out."

"Alright. You don't have long though."

Brenda left them alone. Renee watched and made sure she was out the door. She turned to Bella and smiled this naughty smile.

"Um. I don't think Brenda would appreciate you messing up the dress", Bella said half serious.

Renee hugged her tight, "I am so proud of you! I knew you'd make it!"

"Well...I haven't won yet."

Renew started tearing up a bit, "I know but...you'll always be a winner to me."

Bella smirked bit then got serious, "Mom. I need you to promise me something."

"Ok, anything, what is it?" Renee smiled widely.

"No matter what happens. Win or lose. You'll break up with Dad."

Renee was shocked, "Bella! I...I couldn't..."

"You love me..right?"

"I do I...," then she realized that being intimate with Bella wasn't just fun or experimenting, it actually went a lot deeper than that. "I...I do."

Bella took her hand, "I want to have a life with you."

"But Bella...we..."

"We're perfect for each other. This is crazy I know...but I think we can make it work."

Renee thought about it, pausing; even more tears in her eyes now. "Ok. Let's do it." They both held hands knowing their time would be up soon. "Kiss for good luck?"

"I'll smudge my lipstick. How about I squeeze your ass for good luck?"

Renee liked the cheeky idea and allowed Bella to grab her ass. "Love you!" Renee waved to her as she left.

Brenda entered the room again and saw her best friend in tears. She put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you going to be alright?"

Renee choked up a little bit. She found her smile again. Leaving Charlie would be the right thing. Now that she and Bella crossed that line there was no turning back.

Bella made her way back stage. She was confronted by Jessica, Angela was behind her trying to hide her guilty face. "I'm sorry, Bella!"

"She blabbed about everything!" Jessica looked at Bella disgusted, "It's one thing to practice on your mom but you ...wow!"

"I don't...what do you want?"

Jessica, like an evil popular teen girl in a movie from the 90's had pictures of Bella and Renee engaged in their sinful embrace in their hotel room from the window. The same window Angela used.

"She made me go back, Bella! I'm sorry!"

"What do you want to do? Blackmail me?"

"Not only do I want you out of this pageant but I want you to never go back to Forks."

Bella was heartbroken, everything just seemed to be going her way. She thought carefully about this. She gave Jessica a dirty look and said, "You can take Forks! This pageant is mine!" She pushed Jessica aside and continued on. Jessica was speechless but she wasn't giving up.

Renee and Brenda watched as every girl did their catwalk and answered the questions given to them. It finally came down to Bella.

"Bella. What do you think will help today's world more than anything?"

Bella drew a blank and knew everyone was staring. She could feel droplets of sweat on her forehead. She cleared her throat as she looked into the crowd to think. She saw Renee and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mothers." She maintained a straight face even when there was soft laughter all around her. "We need that strong moral support. That companionship. Leadership." She exchanged a smile with Renee. Renee blew her a kiss.

All of the finalists lined up in a line and awaited the judges' results. Bella didn't really care if she won at this point. As long as the winner wasn't..."JESSICA STANLEY!"

Every girl turned to Jessica dumbfounded as she was crowned the winner and did her walk out in front of the crowd. She looked back at her competition and stuck out her tongue.

Renee waited outside for Bella, she felt terrible. Bella walled up to her with her makeup washed off and didn't look all that bummed out.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I think you deserved to win. I'm so...so mad."

Bella shrugged, "Don't be."

"But you lost."

She shook her head, "All that matters is that I have you. Win or lose."

"Win or lose," Renee smiled. She would kiss her but they didn't need any extra attention right now. Bella saw Jessica finishing up an interview and decided to go have a final word with her.

"Ha! Look who it is! The loser!" Jessica laughed.

"You can have the crown, Jess. You can have Forks. I don't need either. I earned a lot more. I'm more confident than I was before. I have no regrets."

"Yeah, so? You still fucked your mom!" Jessica cringed.

Bella couldn't think of a good enough comeback, "Yeah...well..."

"Loser," Jessica flicked her hair back and walked away.

Renee and Angela comforted her, "Don't feel too bad, Bella. She Uh, has some secrets as well."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Angela pointed to Jessica and her mom and nodded disapprovingly. "Uh..."

Renee and Bella looked at each other in disbelief, "No way."

"Yep," Angela said nearly gagging.

"But she's her real mom," Renee said, making a face.

"We would never take it that far...," Bella looked at Renee with a worried glance, "Right?"

"Of course not, honey. There's just some lines we don't cross."

"I'm so glad I have you."

"Me too."

Not holding back Amy longer, both leaned in close, closed their eyes and kissed.

"Ah!"

They turned to see a panicked Brenda. "Relax, Brenda!" Bella laughed.

Brenda looked at them both like they had just stripped down naked for all of the world to see.

"Um, how long has this been going on?"

Renee, Bella, Angela and Brenda laughed hard. No one knew what the future would hold for such an unbelievable couple but they were willing to try.

 **THE END!**

 **Hope you liked it! A new Bella/Renee will be on the way soon and it won't be for those that are easily offended!**


End file.
